lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
T.O.S.
Brooklyn, New York | music = "Can’t Tell Me Nothing" by Kanye West | affiliation = Under Ground Kings |typen=2 |type1=LPW2 |type2=Schizo | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Brawler, Power, Showman | retired = | winpct=100 | wins=0 | losses=0 |championships = Currently none }} Terrell Overton Simmons, often known by his ring name T.O.S., is an American professional wrestler, who is currently signed to Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) performing on its Pyromania brand, as part of the stable Under Ground Kings. Biography Born Terrell Overton Simmons, T.O.S. has fashioned himself as the self-proclaimed “King of New York”. He is the controversial owner of Under Ground Kings Promotions, a firm dedicated to the “talent management” of independent shoot fighters, wrestlers, and MMA wunderkinds. With a natural flair for verboseness and shameless self-promotion, T.O.S. controls the independents with an iron fist. Much isn't known for a man that comes from a shady pass with a rap sheet longer than the one blood remix. This organization came about from smaller fight events he put together within his drug ring for entertainment. It was here that he found Xander Kross and gave him his first shot at “super stardom” by signing him to a talent management contract. Together with his crown jewel fighter Hustle and his primary “investor” K.T. Johnson, he has come to Lords of Pain Wrestling to expand his empire and collect on what he feels he is owed. In wrestling * Finishing moves **''Kilo'' (Package Piledriver) **''Triple N (Night Night, Nigga)'' (Rolling Elbow to the back of the head) **''The Wooo Wop'' (Pop-up European uppercut) *'Signeture Moves' **''From Tha Forth Flo' (Top Rope Leg Drop) **#WhoHurtYou?'' Bicycle Kick as a transitional and signature move leading to any of his three finishers) **Clothesline **European uppercut **Powerslam variations ***Front powerslam ***Swinging side slam ***Vertical suplex **Chokeslam **Scoop slam **Big boot **Spinebuster **Running splash **Camel clutch **Bear hug **Full nelson slam **Spear **Backbreaker **Standard strikes ***Punch ***Kicks ***Chops **Belly to belly Suplex **German suplex **Sleeper hold *'Will' **Play to the crowd despite being the “bad guy”. **Use Macho Man's catchphrases sometimes because he finds it funny **Work stiffly without regard to his opponents. He frankly doesn’t care about their well-being. **Use “The Wooo Wop” repeatedly if the crowd calls for it. **Be about his money. **Cheat to win. **Fix fights to the advantage of his crew. **Only use the From Tha Forth Flo’ in high-profile matches. **Hold grudges. *'Won't' **Be referred to by what he calls his “government” name. **Allow others to laugh at his Macho man impressions because he finds it very disrespectful. **Be overly paranoid about people asking about his finances, status, ect. **Be jealous. That’s a female trait. **Run to the aid of anyone who is not part of stable. **Jump to the outside of the ring. **Turn a ho into a housewife (they don’t act right). *'Nicknames' **'The King of New York' **'T-Hova' **'Terminate On Sight' **'Tippin' Obese Strippers' **'Terror Of the Slums' **'Takin' Out Scallywags' *'Theme music' **''"Can’t Tell Me Nothing"'' by Kanye West *'Entrance' **The arena lights dim as green stage lights illuminate the entire stadium. The first ad-libs of “Can’t Tell Me Nothing” signal for the spotlight to focus on the stage's entrance. Two lines of various gang members start to march out which reveals them carrying an extravagant gold throne. T.O.S. is seen sitting on the throne in the freshest of designer formal wear. Holding a platinum cane that has a gothic "T" on the top of it. There will always be a different gorgeous female (very curvy and preferably exotic) sitting on his lap holding a bottle of Ace of Spades. The throne gets carried and T.O.S. and the female stand on the apron. He then proceeds to grab he by the hair and pull her head back as he pours the bottle of Ace down her throat. Then T.O.S. enters the ring and raises his staff in the middle of the ring. Finally gold pyro comes down behind him ala Randy Orton old entrance. Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **None Match history Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni